Floating In The Deep
by Fourth Lumbar Down
Summary: Kenzie was the treasure of Klaus' life - hidden away to be loved and protected and his. Kenzie was the light of Elijah's life - the child he'd never hoped for, but always wanted. It's funny, how a pair of pretty blue eyes is enough to bring the two Originals to their knees - but three's the charm, isn't it? A WIP, Kol Mikaelson/OFC story on family, sociopaths, and doppelgängers.
1. Chapter 1

Floating In The Deep.

A Kol Mikaelson/OFC story.

It must be a cruel joke of nature that people who are so bad for us, make us feel so good.

**Detroit, Michigan - 1962. Because Klaus needs something to make the sixties stand out, doesn't he?**

The Michigan wind was cold, whipping against the brick alley walls to cyclone down the dead end, lifting stray papers and wrappers. The air was stained by the scent of rotten food, cat piss, and unwashed human. Klaus wrinkled his nose, casting judgemental blue eyes around the darkened alley. "And here I thought witches had class," he murmured into the air, an amused smirk twisting his lips. The witch beside him brisled, causing his amusement to mount. Klaus, as a rule, respected witches, but even he had his limits, and meeting in a dank alley for some miracle weapon to kill his father was stretching those limits.

"We just don't want to draw any attention," Morgan defended, mousy voice almost lost in the echo of the wind. She was a good witch of average power, but she wasn't one of his. More like a friend of a witch that belonged to him.

"So we're meeting in an alley - in Detroit, mind you - like some covert drug deal?" he asked sardonically, shooting the witch a dry look. "A cop's been following us for fifteen minutes, now, love. It's not a problem for me, but considering you live here…" he trailed off with a shrug, watching the way she snapped around, frantically looking for the cop that was settled in his cruiser at the end of the block.

"He can't be here," she hissed, shooting a nervous look at one of the side doors that lead into the alley.

"Relax, love, he won't be a problem," _for me_, he added silently. He didn't particularly care about Morgan, and the witch that was meeting him. "Tell me about this weapon that can kill Mikael," he demanded, shoving his hands in his coat pocket and flashing the brunnette a charming grin.

"It's more than just a weapon," she corrected, her dull brown eyes catching his fiercely, "This isn't something to be played with, Niklaus. She's -" Morgan cut off, shaking her head angrily, "Look, Dianna will explain, I don't really understand it much myself."

"Call me, Klaus, love," he instructed, fighting down the urge to _make_ her tell him what he'd left New York for. He'd enjoyed the city life - a pretty girl was always on hand to be used, and so much could be looked over. It made him yearn for New Orleans, the home that Mikael had run him out of. He felt a wave of homesickness. He wanted his family back - wanted Rebekah, with her temper, and Kol with his impulsive behavior, and Elijah, with his moral high ground. Even Finn, the dull sod. A part of him screamed for Henrik, for the little, naive brother he'd lost.

Two heartbeats sounded near the side entrance door; one palpated unhealthily, no doubt caused by a blood clot, something many humans suffered from nowadays. The other was soft, barely noticeable, but it belted out a staccato beat that was akin to a hummingbird's wings. The knob turned, and Morgan caught her breath, her heart pulsing rapidly. He felt a spike of amusement - this entire thing was so dramatic. He loved it.

The door opened, and the witch he assumed to be Dianna stepped out first. She was rail thin with thick, greasy blonde hair that hung limply to her shoulders. She had dull blue eyes that were sunken into a malnourished face that proclaimed sharp cheekbones and thin lips. She could have been pretty, once, but he could smell the rot on her - the rot of drugs, and black magic gone wrong.

How was this supposed to help him?

Dianna reached back into the building, roughly yanking on something. A child stumbled out, barefooted and dirty. Klaus felt shocked for the first time in decades. Why was there a child?

The little girl with the hummingbird heart. She had knatty brown hair that was pulled into a sloppy bun, and a thin jacket had been pulled over a dirty pink dress. Her face, which should have been chubby with baby fat, was thin and pale.

Klaus had done many things in his long life, killed thousands and he never regretted anything. But he had never forced a woman into his bed, and he had never harmed a child. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make Elijah think him redeemable. Seeing the fragile little girl, her tiny little toes disappearing into the snow, made him rage. Children were meant to be loved, cherished, not - _"What_ is this about, then, hm?" he asked slowly, doing his damndest to keep the anger out of his tone. The girl looked up, displaying large blue eyes that matched that of Dianna. Mother and daughter?

"Because I was told I was getting a weapon, not a malnourished child," he continued, shoving Morgan deeper into the alley. Dianna flinched, and he saw her eyes flit to the child, familiar disgust written on her face. She wouldn't be leaving here alive.

"It's not a child," the blonde spat, lip curling at the little hummingbird standing silently by her side, "It's an abomination," the familiar curl of hatred twisted in his stomach, "It's an Antichrist, and it's the weapon I promised you."

"A child," he pronounced slowly.

"An Antichrist," Dianna corrected.

"I've never heard of one of those, love," there was no way he was leaving the child, and there was no way Dianna was getting out. Could he drop her off at an orphanage, or perhaps a hospital would be better? The little thing looked sick.

"You wouldn't have, they're more religious myth that anything."

"Obviously not a myth, if you claim you have one," he countered, circling around her. The girl tilted her head back to look at him with her luminous blue eyes. "Hello, little bird," he cooed crouching down in front of her. "What's your name?"

"Kenzie," she nodded, like she was proud of herself for remembering. He remembered a time when Henrik was the same way, when his youngest brother's chest would puff out like a peacock when he remembered his age or how to spell his name.

"What a pretty name, Kenzie. Do you know how old you are?"

Dianna shifted, her frail legs practically shaking. Drugs, he was glad he never got into them. "I dunno, four?" Kenzie answered, shrugging one of her little shoulders.

"Well, aren't you a big girl," he gave her a grin, "Would you like to know how old I am?" he whispered conspiratorially, shooting a quick look up at the blonde witch that wouldn't survive the encounter. She was pointedly looking away from the two of them.

Kenzie nodded, widening her eyes at him and what he knew was referred to as the 'puppy dog face.' She was absolutely adorable, "Well, I do believe I'm a little over a thousand years old. Do you know how much that is?"

"A lot, like the stars," she told him dramatically, pointing to one of the few stars visible through the Detroit fog and lights.

"Exactly," he agreed, "Do you like the stars? I can tell you all sorts of stories about them, little love."

"Would you?" her excitement was tangible; it lit up the alleyway like a physical light, bright and happy and breathtaking. Klaus knew there was no way he was letting this girl go.

"Promise," he nodded gravely, scooping her up to rest on his hip like he'd done with Henrik so many years ago, when Klaus was still human and vulnerable and his soul was still salvageable.

"Now, tell me about the Antichrists?"

Dianna nodded, softly explaining in harsh words what an Antichrist was, and what it could do. Klaus listened, Kenzie's head resting on his shoulder and her hummingbird heart thumping against his chest, and he knew one thing - there was no way he'd be able to do this alone.

Well.

Elijah had always had a soft heart.

* * *

AN: lolol, I have no idea. Let me know if you like it, or if you have any ideas, or if you spotted an error.


	2. Chapter 2

**Floating In The Deep, Chapter Two. **

Klaus was amused and slightly irritated to note that it took Elijah less than a day to get to him. Obviously, his brother had been closer that he'd thought. He let his gaze drop to his newly acquired hummingbird, which he knew next to nothing about taking care of. Elijah had always been better with children, in any case - Tatia's daughter came to mind first. Little Sonja, with her bouncy curls and caramel brown eyes, so like her mother.

If anything, Kenzie's resemblance to Sonja would be enough to keep Elijah with him, although Klaus had a feeling his older brother would do so simply because Klaus was _reforming. _

He wasn't, of course, but Elijah was remarkably stubborn when it came to remaining oblivious to family.

"Elijah is here," Morgan announced softly, even more skittish that she had been yesterday. He supposed ripping a witch in half in the blink of an eye could do that to a person. Little Kenzie looked up from her spot at his feet, a Princess coloring book and crayons spread around him.

"Uncle 'Lijah?" she asked, tilting her head back to where she was gazing at him upside down. At this age, it was adorable, and sent her curly brown hair tumbling down her back. He'd have to break her of it when she got older, the innocent act no doubt would become a beckoning invitation, and he wasn't about to let _his_ little hummingbird turn into some worthless vampire's snack.

"Yes, I'm sure he's very excited to meet you," he told her with a grin, motioning for Morgan to allow his brother in. The witch nodded, scrambling out of the room. Amusing, yet pathetic. If Klaus had wanted her dead, she would've died in the alleyway with _Dianna. _Weren't witches supposed to have backbones?

Morgan obviously hadn't gotten that particular memo.

No matter.

Klaus stood in a sweeping movement, taking Kanzie with him to settle on his hip. One of her sweaty little hands came up to grasp the hem of his collar as she buried her face into his neck. And if that didn't give Elijah pause, he didn't know what would.

"M'hungry," Kenzie complained, bringing to his attention that he hadn't fed her. He sighed. _This _was why he needed Elijah. No doubt his older brother would manage where he couldn't.

"What would you like, little bird?" he asked, turning his attention from the door to her pretty blue eyes that were a shade brighter than his. "I can get you ice cream," he tempted, "Would you like some?"

"Don't be silly," Kenzie huffed, rolling her eyes at him. He grinned, resisting the urge to laugh at his fiery little bird. No doubt it wouldn't be appreciated, "Ice creams for _breakfast," _he was thankful the 'duh' was left unsaid. He had no idea what he'd do with himself if a four year old said 'duh' to him like he was a common idiot.

"Of course, how could I forget? What's for dinner, then?"

Her little face scrunched, and she brought a theatrical finger to her chin. He grinned, looking away from his little bird as Elijah stepped into the room, brown eyes taking in the scene. Klaus watched for a sign of surprise, and wasn't left wanting. It was subtle, his brother rocking on his heels, head tilted back a fraction with a raised eyebrow. It was small, but it was _victory. _

"I want chicken nuggets, with sauce," she nodded, bringing both Originals' attention back to her. "The sweet kind, the yellow one, you know?" she asked, and he nodded, even though _no, _he didn't. "From Micky D's, because I like those - and I want fries! Can I have fries, please, please?"

"Of course," he smiled, "Lets get your shoes and a coat, and we can go get dinner wit Uncle Elijah, how does that sound, little bird?"

Kenzie twisted, as if finally realizing that there was someone else in the room. Her little body squirmed, and Klaus set her on her feet, watching warily as she rushed Elijah, only to stop when her little toes bumped his loafers. "You Uncle 'Lijah?" she demanded, earning a soft laugh from the hybrid.

Elijah granted her a soft smile, bending down onto one knee so he could see her better. He blinked, no doubt reminiscing on her resemblance to Sonja, "I am. And you must be Kenzie, Niklaus has told me so much about you."

"Who Neclaus?"

"Who _is _Niklaus," Elijah corrected, and Klaus rolled his eyes, because _of course _Elijah would grammar check a four year old. "And he's my brother," Elijah pointed at Klaus, dragging Kenzie's attention back to him.

"Why didn't you tell me your long name?" she asked, pushing her lips out in a pout. Klaus shivered, a feeling of deja vu running down his spin, eerily reminding him of Rebekah when she was younger. Just what he needed, another Bekah.

"I don't like it," he shrugged, taking a few strides toward her to swoop her up again, not liking the idea of Elijah so closed to her without Klaus right next to her. She was _his, _he found her.

"I don't like mine, either," she whispered, shrugging her tiny little shoulders as Elijah rose to his full height.

"And what is it, McKenzie?"

"Nope," she shook her head violently, her brown curls slapping against Klaus' face. He raised an eyebrow, gently grabbing her jaw to stop the movement. "Gloscislawa."

Klaus starred, disbelieving. There was _no way _anyone was cruel enough to name their child that jumbled of letters. It was barely even pronounceable, he was surprised his little bird managed to spit it out. "Ma said daddy named me, but I like Kenzie, it's my little middle name."

"Do you have a long middle name?" Elijah asked, tilting his head enquiringly at Kenzie. she nodded, and Klaus was thankfully spared a lashing via hair.

"Fadeyushka."

Klaus shared a look with Elijah, the both of them coming to the same realization - Kenzie was in desperate need of a new name.

"Well, would you like a new name, love?" he asked, finally making his way out of the room, suddenly remembering that she was hungry. Perhaps he could cycle up their eating habits? He'd take her out to get whatever she was in the mood for, and he could eat whoever served the meal?

"You offering, little love?" she asked, perfectly mimicking his accent with a daring, gap toothed grin. Klaus barked out a laugh, head tilted back.

Elijah let out an amused huff of air, his dark brown eyes watching the pair.

"That I am, sweetheart. What say you, Elijah? Kenzie Mikaelson? What to do for a middle name, hm?"

"Niklaus," she volunteered, "Kenzie Niklaus Mikaelson," she nodded. Klaus pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Sounds dashing, little love, but perhaps something a bit more feminine?"

"Would Nikola suffice?" Elijah asked, turning curious eyes on the girl. Kenzie made a contemplating look, and Klaus was amused to note she pressed her index finger to her chin again. Perhaps it wasn't something she did jokingly, then, as he had thought.

"Kenzie Nikola Mikaelson," Klaus tried, liking the sounds of the name.

"Watch out world!" Kenzie shouted with a giggle, bright blue eyes shining. Klaus felt a smile forming on his face as he watched the little bird cradled against his chest.

"Watch out, indeed," Elijah said dryly.

* * *

AN: okay, here's the second chapter you peeps asked for - that you all for reviewing, it means a lot, and actually gives me some motivation for continuing. I think the next couple of episodes might be about the same as this - Kenzie, Klaus, and Elijah all getting comfortable with another. And just so you all know, this will all change how things go in VD, obviously, although I don't see myself bringing Kenzie in until the little Klefan roadtrip. If you guys have any suggestions, requests, or comments, feel free to review, and I'll do my best to answer or incorporate anything that I take a liking to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Floating In The Deep, Chapter Three: **

"I'm gunna marry him, daddy," the swell of pride Klaus normally felt when his little bird called him 'daddy,' or any variation thereof, was drowned out by quickly growing horror. His little bird, now seven years old, was curled up on the couch next to Elijah, her blue eyes avidly locked on the figure displayed on the television screen.

Elijah tore his eyes away from the screen, sharing a distressed look with his brother. Klaus floundered, running a hand over his freshly shaved jaw. "Now, why would you want to do something like that, little love? I thought boys had cooties," he felt like an idiot even saying the word 'cooties,' but if it got Kenzie off the topic of marriage, so be it.

"Well, _yeah,"_ the relief is quickly swallowed by her next words, "But he's a _man, _daddy, not a little boy," Klaus could practically feel his sanity shrinking while his hope curled into a ball.

"Isn't he a bit old for you, Kenzie?" Elijah asked, turning amused yet worried brown eyes onto the girl curled under his arm, "By the time you're old enough to marry, he'll be practically decrepit."

"Don't matter," is the stern reply, and even Elijah doesn't dare correct her grammar when she's this stubborn, "I'm gunna be Mrs. Norman Bates, just you wait."

Klaus thinks that maybe, just maybe, he wants to die a little.

* * *

"I wanna be a princess," Kenzie declares, poking at her cooked carrots with a contemplative look. "Can I be a princess, daddy?" she asks, turning in her seat to face Klaus.

"You can be whatever you want, little bird," he grins, "And if it's a princess you want to be, than a princess you shall be. What do you say, Elijah?" he asks his brother, an amused smirk on his face. Elijah is stoic as always, the only sign of amusement being the raised eyebrow he sends towards Klaus.

"Well, what is it that Princess Kenzie would do?"

"I'd make you a knight!" she points her fork at him, giving a smile that displays her missing teeth to perfection. Even at seven, she's still losing her teeth like she gets paid to. _Well, _Klaus amends mentally, _she does get five dollars for every tooth. _"Sir Elijah, the Honorable," she calls dramatically, her voice layered with the Welsh accent she'd picked up from Klaus. "And you," she swings her fork toward Klaus, who does his best to look nervous and excited. "Sir Niklaus, the Victorious, for you only ever lose a battle to your princess."

"And what shall you do now, Princess Kenzie, now that you have your army of loyal knights?"

"I do so declare that cooked and steamed vegetables are hereby illegal and band from Kenziedom," theres a moment of silence in which Elijah looks thoughtful, slowly going over the events that lead to this moment. Klaus breaks the quiet with a surprised laugh, pointing at his little bird.

"That was a good one, little love," he praises, loving the way she straightens up and wiggles like an excitable puppy.

"Klaus, she has to eat her vegetables," Elijah cuts in, sending a glare at the seven year old across from him. Kenzie gives one back, more thoughtful than stern. And then a cooked carrot is flying through the air to slap against Elijah's cheek.

"Princess Kenzie does not appreciate your mutiny, Knight," she educates, sending the oldest Original a smirk that is all Klaus. "You would do well to remember that."

And this is when Elijah realizes that he's made a grave mistake in letting Klaus take the leading role in Kenzie's life - not only will she be just like him, she'll be cuter, and that much harder to say 'no' to.

He dreads the teenage years to come.

* * *

"_Dad!" _the wail is harsh against Klaus' ears, and it can, no doubt, be heard across the entire estate. He had hoped that Kenzie would skip over the brattiness that came with being a teenager, but she's even worse than he remembers Rebekah being. He can hear her stomping down the stairs, her tiny little feet trampling against the wood like a herd of elephants.

"You take this one," he tells Elijah, focusing intently on his sketchbook. Elijah is on the other side of the study, an old Nordic book of legends in hand.

"She called for you," Elijah deflects, flipping to the next page nonchalantly. She's getting closer, and he can hear her heart beat, faster than it's usual hummingbird pace.

"No, she called for 'dad,'" Klaus corrects, even though he has a feeling he knows exactly what this is about, because it's most likely _his_ fault, "I'm 'daddy.'"

"Not when she's mad," damn you, Elijah. Klaus sighs, setting down his sketchbook as Kenzie storms in, her blue eyes black and her normally cheerful face pulled into a frown.

"He said he'd rather date Heather Martin than me. Me! Like that stupid little girl is better than me," she rants, a few books falling off their shelves. Elijah sits perfectly still in his chair, legs crossed and eyes on his book, but Klaus knows for a fact that his eldest brother is paying close attention.

"Who are we talking about? Billy -"

"Brandon," Kenzie hisses, not even mad at him for his inability to remember the boys name, something which would normally agitate her. "He said he'd never date me, daddy, like he wasn't _lucky _I even showed a hint of attention to him. I'm so out of his league, but I was _nice _enough to think something of him, and he chooses _Heather Martin."_

"Would you like me to kill him for you," he asks slowly, with meaning. He'd go to the boy's house right now and slaughter his entire family if it would make Kenzie happy again. His little bird curls up next to him on the loveseat, tucking her face against his neck. Automatically, an arm wraps around her shoulder as he idly pets her hair.

"No," she sighs eventually, "But could you make him do something really, really stupid so everyone laughs at him?" she asks hopefully, turning watery blue eyes on him.

"Of course, love," he agrees, dropping a kiss onto her forehead, "Hows about we go to Rome? Didn't you mention a little bit ago that you wanted to see the colosseum? I can tell you all about my time as a gladiator," he offers. Just like he knew she would, Kenzie perks up immediately, a smile blooming on her face.

"You mean it?"

"Go pack."

Kenzie squeals, throwing her arms around him in a hug, something he never thought anyone save Rebekah would do. It's time like these when he reminds himself why he does what he does. "Thank you so much, daddy, this is going to be amazing," and then she's bolting out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Klaus with Elijah.

"One day she'll realize why every guy she shows interest in turns her down," Elijah states, still having yet to look up from his book. "And she won't be pacified by a trip to Rome when she does."

"He wasn't good enough for her," Klaus shrugs, standing from the loveseat. "What's momentary heartbreak to a teenage girl? She'll find someone eventually."

"Not if you compel them to leave her alone."

"If they really wanted her," Klaus murmurs quietly, "Then they could fight the compulsion. Until I find someone who can, no one else is good enough for her."

* * *

AN: Alrighty, hope you enjoyed it. Its a bit smaller than the other chapters, but whatevs. Comments, questions, and reviews are always welcome. If you see something that bothers you - like a grammatical error - feel free to tell me and I'll go back and change it.


End file.
